


shooting star

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drunk sexting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Maru sends erotic messages to Ueda in his drunkenness.





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for an anonymeme.

It’s an ungodly hour of the morning when Ueda’s message alert jangles. He claws a hand out from the depths of the covers, flipping it open and squinting at the blinking text.

It takes him a moment to process the contents. He could expect this sort of a message from Koki, or Kame, even Junno had sent him some weird texts. But this one was from the most unlikely suspect. Nakamaru had sent him an absolutely filthy text message, filled with uncharacteristic typos.

His first thought is that Nakamaru obviously misdialed. Maybe there was some girl whose name was similar to his in Nakamaru’s phone. Though given the nature of this particular text message, a female wouldn’t be a likely recipient.

If Ueda were to be honest with himself, which he’s inclined to at this time, his _actual_ first thought was the message itself. To Ueda from Nakamaru, it was the drunken porn-star equivalent to offering oral sex and Ueda squirms at the image. Nakamaru’s gorgeous lips around his cock, those soft eyes looking up at him as he moves back and forth — Ueda sets his phone face-down on the bed like the message doesn’t exist if he can’t see it.

Then he flips it back over, because he really should reply. _You’re drunk, right? Do you need a ride home?_ he types, prioritizing concern over his hormones. Nakamaru himself would be proud.

The reply is a long time coming, so long that Ueda almost decides to jerk off to the image staring at him from his phone. He stares up at the ceiling, doing his best to stop thinking of Nakamaru’s lips and the things he’d like for them to do.

His phone lights up again, this time with a less-racy response. _I’m near your place_ is all it reads, and Ueda has a brief flash of annoyance at how very specific Nakamaru is. He flings the covers off of himself and rolls out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. There’s a shirt tossed over the back of the couch in the living room, and Ueda slips it on as he slips a pair of sandals in the entryway. He scoops up his keys and heads into the night to search for his drunken bandmate.

_Idiot. You better not be driving,_ he shoots off, settling in his car and instructing his phone to find Nakamaru’s by GPS. He feels a little better when he sees the location, which is the park around the corner that’s not far from the strip of bars Koki likes to frequent. Ueda theorizes that Koki hooked up with someone and left Nakamaru to his own devices — devices which, Ueda concludes as he rereads the first text message with a shiver, led him to Ueda.

_Not driving. Just swinging_.

Ueda rolls his eyes as he pulls up next to the park, and sure enough there is Nakamaru swinging happily on the swing-set, grinning drunkenly as he recognizes Ueda’s car.

“How are you almost thirty years old,” Ueda grumbles under his breath as he throws the car in park and approaches his very drunk swinging friend, trying not to look at his mouth.

He stops in front of Nakamaru, well out of the danger zone of his swinging legs. “Come on, then, Yuichi. You know you’ll be miserable later this morning if you don’t sleep.”

Nakamaru pushes once more for good measure, and Ueda barely gets out of the way in time as he makes a half-flying leap off of the swing. He lands on both feet, somehow, and he turns to smirk triumphantly at Ueda.

Ueda heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes. “Perfect dismount, tens across the board. Let’s go get some sleep now.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Nakamaru slurs, and like it’s a delayed reaction he falls off-balance, slumping right onto Ueda’s shoulder. Ueda rushes to hold him steady.

Except that Nakamaru doesn’t stay still, not at all, and Ueda’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels that mouth on his skin, rushed and sloppy as Nakamaru presses wet kisses between his neck and shoulder. It takes all of his effort to push him away, his body screaming to just let it happen.

“Didn’t you get my text message?” Nakamaru asks, leaning to speak into Ueda’s ear. “I can’t think about anything else when I look at you. I got drunk so I could finally tell you.”

The revelation is shocking, and Ueda doesn’t have an immediate reply. It takes him a moment to even gather his wits to push Nakamaru off of his neck, holding him steady at arm’s length.

“Let’s go home,” Ueda says after a long silence. He isn’t sure what to make of Nakamaru’s declaration. It might be a bit of fluttering hope that he feels in the middle of his chest, but he squashes it down for when Nakamaru is more sober.

Nakamaru’s pout is almost enough to make him change his mind, but then Ueda’s resolutely looking forward, leading Nakamaru to his car. He expects to have to fend him off the minute they’re inside, but Nakamaru just sits there and stares at him. Challenging.

Sighing, Ueda leans over to buckle Nakamaru’s seat belt, feeling Nakamaru’s stare the whole time. He looks up in time to see Nakamaru casually lick his lips and it’s torture, instantly planting thoughts of him doing that around Ueda’s cock and Ueda retreats back into the driver’s seat like he’d been burned.

The short drive home is silent, and Nakamaru’s snoring before he makes the first turn.

Nakamaru blearily opens his eyes when Ueda pulls to a stop and parks the car. Ueda studiously avoids looking at those lips as he helps Nakamaru out of the car, and the walk into the house is quiet.

Nakamaru is silent and cooperative as Ueda yanks his shoes off at the door. It seems like it will be safe enough to let him stay in his bed; Nakamaru is complacent and sleepy, less intent on trying to kiss him for now.

The noise that Nakamaru makes as Ueda dumps him into the bed is dubious, though that’s probably just in Ueda’s head. To get some space, he fetches a glass of water from the kitchen and makes Nakamaru drink it, watching him as those heavy eyes start to slump.

“Okay, go to sleep,” Ueda instructs as he takes back the glass and watches Nakamaru lay back on his bed. Instantly passed out.

Usually Ueda would be annoyed by Nakamaru’s snoring, made worse by the fact that he’s on his back, but Ueda finds it a welcome distraction from the thoughts racing through his head. Thoughts that are not very appropriate when sharing a bed with said person.

Ueda shucks off his jeans and shirt and crawls under the covers, staying as close to the edge of the bed as he possibly can. He’s thankful for the fact that they don’t have anything scheduled for the morning, and that Nakamaru had apparently gotten drunk enough to hopefully forget about his messages and attempts to kiss him.

He finally falls asleep to the sounds of Nakamaru’s horrible snoring, something he hasn’t listened to for years.

As much as he had tried to clear his mind before falling asleep, his subconscious has different plans. All he sees behind his eyes is Nakamaru’s mouth, lips glistening from his tongue as he slides down Ueda’s body. It all feels so real and he wants to wake up, stumble into the bathroom and take care of this before the sleeping Nakamaru notices, but he can’t. It’s too good, and all he can do is hope that he’s not moaning loud enough to override the snoring.

In his dream, Nakamaru stares up at him from between his legs, a fringe of hair in his face that Ueda pushes out of the way. Those eyes are so gentle, innocent despite the fact that his lips are stretching around Ueda’s painfully hard cock, and oh god it’s just like it’s actually happening.

Ueda finally tears himself from the clutches of his dream. The morning sun is cutting a swathe of light across his eyes, dazzling him for a moment. He still feels like he’s dreaming as he blinks the sun out of his eyes.

The spot where Nakamaru had been sleeping is empty, only a trace of warmth left. Ueda looks down, choking on his breath.

Nakamaru is staring up at him, plush lips wrapped around his cock. Ueda fists the sheets beneath him as Nakamaru pulls back, slowly dragging his tongue along the underside.

“I wasn’t just saying all those things last night, Tatsuya,” Nakamaru says before continuing to torment Ueda with his mouth.

“Oh god,” Ueda murmurs, his voice thick and deep as his body rocks up, clearly more awake than he is. “Yuichi–”

“Please don’t stop me,” Nakamaru says, speaking along the shaft and each syllable is like a sharp pang of pleasure. “You don’t want to stop me either. You’re so hard for me. Moaning in your sleep like that, I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. Or my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Ueda gasps. “Shut up and finish what you started.”

The corners of Nakamaru’s eyes crinkle dubiously. “That’s more like it,” and he takes Ueda into his mouth again, Ueda’s sleepy eyes focusing as his length disappears past those lips inch by inch.

Ueda doesn’t argue, entranced by the waking wet dream that Nakamaru makes. He simply watches as Nakamaru bobs back and forth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. Every swipe of his tongue pulls a gasp from Ueda.

He doesn’t realize he’s got a white-knuckle grip on the sheets until Nakamaru grabs his hand, uncurling his fingers as he pulls away with an obscene noise. It’s reassuring to Ueda, at least until Nakamaru speaks, lips barely teasing the head.

“Go ahead and pull my hair. I know you want to, don’t you?” Nakamaru asks, alarmingly smug.

Ueda can’t argue with that, as it’s exactly what he’d been imagining. He twists both hands into Nakamaru’s hair, yanking gently at the soft strands.

Nakamaru’s moan vibrates the sensitive tip, followed by the muscles of his mouth and throat as he takes Ueda back in all the way. Ueda tightens his hand, tangling his fingers in Nakamaru’s hair, and notices that Nakamaru doesn’t move until Ueda pulls.

Oh.

The power surges through his veins as he controls the rhythm, plunging into that hot mouth while pushing down Nakamaru’s head and Nakamaru tolerates it. He even likes it if the way he’s grinding against the bed is any indication.

“Don’t,” Ueda gasps, and Nakamaru’s eyes flick up in concern. “Don’t touch yourself.”

He smirks in satisfaction when he sees Nakamaru’s hand fly out from under his person, his cheeks tinting pink as they hollow with his suction.

Nakamaru rests his hand against Ueda’s hip, lightly digging his fingernails occasionally. Ueda can feel that he’s getting close, especially when Nakamaru hums deep in his throat every time he thrusts up particularly hard.

“Yuichi–” he groans, holding him in place. “I’m close.”

Nakamaru simply stays where he is. He makes a noise almost like he’s trying out a new beat and Ueda loses it, eyes sliding shut as he comes harder than he can ever remember. Ueda vaguely registers Nakamaru swallowing around him and looks down in time to watch as he pulls away, smirking as he wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist.

“Good morning,” Nakamaru says calmly, and Ueda just stares at him.

“Don’t you have a hangover?” Ueda asks breathlessly, still trying to gather his bearings from that incredible orgasm. “You were trashed last night.”

“That’s your fault, by the way.” Nakamaru crawls up Ueda’s body, licking his lips, and Ueda’s mind goes south. “I was tired of keeping my feelings inside.”

“Your feelings,” Ueda deadpans. “‘I want to suck you off until you see stars’ aren’t exactly feelings.”

Nakamaru lays on Ueda’s chest, propping himself up with his elbows. “Did you see stars?”

“No,” Ueda lies. “Not even close.”

“I guess I’ll have to try harder next time,” Nakamaru says with a smirk, and Ueda’s body reawakens at the implication. “In the meantime, you wouldn’t let me finish. Was there something you wanted to do to me? Or something you wanted me to do to you…”

He shifts and his erection digs into Ueda’s bare hip, hard and leaking, and Nakamaru’s accompanying groan is enough to completely dissolve his brain-to-mouth filter.

“I could give you another chance to try and make me see stars,” Ueda says. He jerks his head in the direction of his nightstand. “In the drawer.”

Nakamaru reaches for the drawer, surreptitiously grinding against Ueda’s hip as he yanks it open. Ueda can’t help grabbing his hips and digging in his short nails. Nakamaru likes it, if his surprised gasp is anything to go by.

Supplies in hand, Nakamaru leans down to capture Ueda’s lips for a proper kiss. Ueda can taste himself on Nakamaru’s tongue, and he drags his nails up the length of his back to fist his hands in Nakamaru’s hair once more.

He feels Nakamaru shudder as he pops open the cap and coats his fingers. Ueda gets to work on Nakamaru’s pants, which are already partially open from his earlier self-pleasure, and Nakamaru’s groan tastes delicious on his tongue when Ueda trails his fingertips up the hard length of his cock.

“You know what you’re doing there?” Ueda teases, smirking under Nakamaru’s narrowed eyes.

“You tell me,” Nakamaru murmurs as he slips his hand in Ueda’s boxers. Ueda’s knees lift automatically, and together they slide the fabric down Ueda’s legs as Nakamaru swirls one finger gently around the puckered rim.

“Don’t be a tease,” Ueda mutters.

Nakamaru slowly circles his finger around Ueda’s rim, biting his lip as he smirks. Ueda is beginning to get impatient, and he’s ready to start taking matters into his own hands before Nakamaru finally relents and slides one finger in. It pulls a gasp from Ueda, and Nakamaru carefully pushes it in and out before adding a second finger.

“Come on, Yuichi, faster. You know I can take it,” Ueda says as he pulls him down for a kiss.

Nakamaru complies, scissoring his fingers apart and working Ueda open. Ueda rocks his hips in a silent request for more, and Nakamaru nibbles a trail down Ueda’s neck as he presses in a third finger into him. Nakamaru’s fingers brush against as spot that has Ueda gasping and very nearly seeing stars, and Nakamaru continues to aim for it unerringly.

“Do you think I know what I’m doing now?” Nakamaru mumbles into Ueda’s skin, moving his fingers in and out like he’s simulating sex. “God, Tatsuya, I want you so badly.”

“Do it,” Ueda orders, his body arching as Nakamaru plays him like a bass line.

He expects Nakamaru to say something in response, but all he does is pull away his fingers and settle between Ueda’s legs, reaching down to coat his erection with more lube before guiding it to Ueda’s well-stretched hole. Ueda watches his face, sees him cringe at what is undoubtedly his hangover headache protesting the action as he thrusts in, burying himself in one shot, and Ueda reaches up to cradle Nakamaru’s head in his hands.

“You feel good inside me,” Ueda whispers into Nakamaru’s ear, and Nakamaru trembles on top of him. “Show me the stars, Yuichi.”

Nakamaru turns his head just enough to graze his lips against Ueda’s as he pulls out slowly. The next instant he’s driving back in, harder than the initial thrust and Ueda involuntarily tightens his hold on Nakamaru. It spurs him on, and even though his hangover must be catching up with him, Nakamaru speeds up.

Ueda rolls his hips with Nakamaru’s, changing the angle. Now Nakamaru is hitting his prostate with every deep thrust, and the relentless stimulation has him breathlessly groaning as he hardens again. Nakamaru smirks down at him, then slides a hand between them. Those long fingers wrap around his cock, and Ueda can barely catch his breath.

“Seeing those stars yet?” Nakamaru asks, grinning wickedly as he strokes Ueda roughly.

Ueda groans, tightens his fingers in Nakamaru’s hair as he replies. “Almost,” he whispers, “but I think you could try a little harder.”

The words prod Nakamaru into tightening his fist and fucking Ueda harder, and he doesn’t last very long after that. He stills, clenching around Nakamaru as his orgasm rips through him and he does see star bursts behind his eyelids. Nakamaru’s hips stutter to a halt as he finishes, a strange pulse deep inside Ueda.

As he struggles to catch his breath, Ueda registers Nakamaru’s weight on top of him and doesn’t bother to open his eyes. “I see the whole fucking solar system,” he mumbles.

Nakamaru chuckles and Ueda automatically returns the kiss pressed to his lips, slow and sensual. “And people say drunk dialing is a bad thing.”

“Please feel free to send me dirty texts whenever you want,” Ueda tells him as he wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s thin body.

“They’re even better when I’m sober,” Nakamaru says, and the only thing stopping Ueda from grabbing their phones is that mouth claiming his again.


End file.
